Ninja Warrior 20
Last time stage 1 was really hard as only 3 of the 35 cleared then 2 of the 3 progressed with Katsumi Yamada wiping out at the new parkour paradise then the last 2 competitors left in the competition attempted Stage 3. irst up was James Okada who failed the devil steps and then the Last Man Standing Lion Onishi failed the ultra crazy cliffhanger Now its a new tournament the 20th in fact. and the stage 1 course has 19 obstacles. A Ninja Warrior record as the longest Stage 1 ever. Note by Former Editor: If you count not-video game courses, then yes, it is the longest. But taking video games into consideration, it is actually tied with realityisawesome's ROBLOX trial course, for a World Cup, which was technically the Stage 1 of the competition. Reality's course also had 19 obstacles. no i mean just my ninja warrior Stage 1 Obstacles 130 seconds #sextuple steps #butterfly wall #floating logs #yee steps [ a series of baymax heads that competitors have to step on ][ there are 4 steps ][ in the movie it sounds like baymax says yee and thats why it is called the yee steps ] #wall dodge #wall spin #snake crossing #wind chimes #dome steps #slider jump #circle slider #ninja stars #bungee bridge #sonic curve #rope reverse #reverse fly #tarzan jump #free climbing #mountain climb Competitors 1 Hironori Kuboki 2. butterfly wall 2 Drew Dreschel 2. butterfly wall 3 Masayuki Suzuki 3. floating logs 4 Yusuke Morimoto 4. yee steps 5 Ya Takahashi 1. sextuple steps 6 Akira Omori 1. sextuple steps 7 Reko Rivera T-Rex 10. slider jump. skipped half of the wind chimes. timed out 8 Wakky 6. wall spin 9 Machamacha 6. wall spin 10 Kenji Takahashi 4. yee steps 11 Tomohiro Hosoe 4. yee steps 12 Tai Takizawa 4. yee steps 13 Toyohisa Ijima 4. yee steps 14 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 15 Jordan Jovtchev 16. reverse fly 16 Lee Van Thuc CLEAR 48.6 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 17 Nozomi Kanemitsu 5. wall dodge 18 Hiromichi Sato 14. sonic curve 19 Jun Sato 15. rope reverse 20 Kane Kosugi 8. wind chimes 21 Shane Kosugi 9. dome steps 22 Katsumi Yamada 6. wall spin 23 Yen Chen 3. floating logs 24 Brian Arnold 3. floating logs 25 Hiroyuki Sato 25 1. sextuple steps 26 Sho Kosugi 1. sextuple steps 27 Owen McKenzie 1. sextuple steps 28 Toby Segar CLEAR 26.1 seconds left 29 Oliver Edelmann 9. dome steps 30 Andourea Komatsubara 10. slider jump 31 Perry Oosterlee 15. rope reverse 32 Shinji Kobayashi 17. tarzan jump 33 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 41.3 seconds left 34 James Okada 1. sextuple steps 35 Lion Onishi 1. sextuple steps 35 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 63 seconds #cross slider #brick climb #salmon ladder [ 8 rungs ] #grip hang #backstream #metal spin #hammer dodge #ledge walk #spider walk [ sasuke 1-4 version ] #parkour paradise kai [ the boards are more apart ] #conveyor belt #shoulder walk Competitors 14 Makoto Nagano 1. cross slider 16 Le Van Thuc 1. cross slider 28 Toby Segar CLEAR 0.0 seconds left. cleared with 1 hundreth of a second. the least amount on the clock set by anyone in ninja warrior history 33 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 7.6 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 4 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 375 seconds #propeller bars #body prop #drum hopper #arm bike #devil steps #ultra crazy cliffhanger #jumping bars [ 8 bars ] #bridge of destiny #spider flip #devils swing #double pipe slider [ sasuke 2-3 pipe slider ] Competitors 28 Toby Segar CLEAR 16.0 seconds left 33 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 2.6 seconds left 2 attempts 2 clears Final Stage/Stage 4 Tower Height: 25m Obstacles 45 seconds # Spider Walk 8m # Salmon Ladder 7m rungs # Rope Climb 10m Competitors 28 Toby Segar 3. rope climb. was just 0.2m away from kanzenseiha. if he achieved kanzenseiha. he would be the 2nd englishman to do so 33 Sayaka Asami KANZENSEIHA 10.6 seconds left. 3rd kaznenseiha. now has 2 more kanzenseihas than anyone in the history of Ninja Warrior. Fastest Kanzenseiha Ever beating Shinji Kobayashis Record of 7.1 seconds left on the clock. this record was later beaten by Andrea Hah who did it in Ninja Warrior 23 with 21.6 seconds left which is 11.6 seconds faster then Asami 2 attempts 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Sayaka Asami Category:Ninja Warrior